Italy's Secret
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: Italy has been keeping a secret, a secret that only few people even know because he believes that if he tells others his secret they could get hurt. Though one night when it was a full moon, his secret got out. Werewolf. There's a tiny bit of GermIta in this story..
1. Chapter 1

**My newest story, hope you like it.**

Story 5

Italy had always been keeping a secret from Germany, a secret that he never really told anyone besides his brother and Turkey, who found out when Italy fought back when he bullied him. Italy was a werewolf, that was his secret and the reason why he didn't want to tell Germany about that was because he didn't want Germany to get hurt. Though let's start this story:

It was night and a full moon, Italy couldn't sleep. This was mostly because of the full moon trying to force him to shift but Italy couldn't , he couldn't control himself in that form and didn't want anyone to get hurt. Though sadly, he was starting to shift into his wolf form. Italy was trying to control himself but couldn't and then shifted into a large wolf ,possibly close to the size of a full grown horse, with brown fur. The now wolf Italy , howled and soon after jumped out of the window.

After Italy jumped out of the window , he started to follow a scent of someone. After what seemed like a few hours he had arrived at the person's house and the person's scent he was following was Switzerland! Italy then howled again, which woke up Switzerland. When Switzerland saw Italy ,he said "What the hell is that?! A large wolf?!" and then grabbed his gun. Soon after he ran outside and started to shoot at Italy. The werewolf fought back but got shot multiple times by Switzerland and fainted.

Then when a Italy woke up, he was in Switzerland's house with different clothing, ones that he wasn't wearing before, and he had bandages on his body. Germany was also there, "Italy what happened last night?" he asked as he looked at Italy.

"W-what do you mean? Wasn't I at my house last night?"

"Well I guess not ,because I got a call from Switzerland early this morning saying that you were wounded ,asleep, and naked in his house, instead of some giant dog or whatever." Italy soon after gulped, what could he do? Tell Germany the truth or continue to lie to him. "You know what happened to the dog ,right?" Germany asked and Italy shook his head. "Italy are you telling the truth?"

"O-oh course I am! W-why w-wouldn't I?"

"Italy,"

"F-fine, I am lying but even if I did tell you the truth you would still think I'm lying!" Italy said as he tried to get up and run out of Switzerland's house but couldn't because he was wounded. As he tried to run away , he fell down but Germany caught him, "Just tell me." Germany said to Italy.


	2. Chapter 2

Italy told Germany everything.

"Th-that's the truth Germany, I'm a werewolf, I told you everything." Italy said in a nervous tone as he looked at Germany. Germany looked back at him, "What if I could teach you to control your power?" He asked with a straight face.

"Y-you can?! That's great! Though how can you?"

"I own dogs, so a werewolf isn't so different, right?"

"Well, I guess so, ve~" Italy said with a smile and then continued "Now I've got to tell Romano the good news!" as he tried to get up and walk to the door , though he almost fell down. Luckily Germany grabbed his hand before he could fall and helped him stand up. "T-thanks." Italy said with a slight blush as Germany helped him walk.

Now let's timeskip to when Italy is with Romano:

"You told Germany what?!" Romano yelled angrily at his brother. "I-I just told Germany that I was a werewolf." Italy said nervously.

"You idiot! What if he tells others?! That potato _ could use you as a weapon!"

"Germany would never do that! He's my friend!" Romano rolled his eyes after Italy said that and then walked away. "Brother, wait! Germany also said he could help me train to control my power." He said and Romano then stopped walking.

"Do you think he can help me too?" Romano said with a straight face and then looked at Italy.

"Wait, brother, your a werewolf too?!" Romano then nodded.

"I had always been a werewolf, idiota! I just never told anyone."

"Well I'm pretty sure Germany would also help train you! I mean I could always beg him to make him train you too." Italy said with a smile and then that once in a lifetime experience happened, Romano smiled. "Grazie," He said to his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Later on when it became night Italy had dream that was actually a memory of his past:

_Grandpa Rome was leading Chibitalia to their favorite spot in the forest. "Italy, I have something to tell you." The Chibi then looked at his grandfather, "Well, Italy have you noticed a few things different about yourself than from most other countries?" Italy nodded in response ." Well there a few like you, I'm like you, I gave you this power and a few others. I want you to control this power too, control it especially when it's full moon and when you smell the flower of Wolf's Bane." Rome said as he held out a Wolf's Bane flower and sniffed it, 2 wolf ears appearing on top of his head. Then suddenly when Italy smelled the flower, 2 wolf ears appeared onto his head._

Suddenly, Italy woke up, he was in his wolf form and was following this scent, the scent smelled just like the Wolf's Bane flower in his memory. Sadly he wasn't controlling his wolf form, but was trying too. Though as he was trying to , he saw another wolf, this wolf's fur was brown and was also following the scent. Italy then followed the other wolf but lost control of his body. Though he still tried to get into control of it. Then he and the other wolf stopped, there were 2 other wolves and a whole field of Wolf's Bane flowers! One wolf's fur color was blonde while the other's was also brown. That's when ,Italy stopped fighting and the 4 wolves howled. Suddenly beams of lights started to appear from the flowers and shot straight up into the sky. That's when the wolves stopped howling and all of them fainted.

...Timeskip...

Italy woke up in his human form, he was nude and noticed that his brother , who was also somehow here, was still asleep or faint and was also nude. "Fratello?" Italy said to his brother, who then woke up and screamed. "Wh-where the hell am I?" Italy was going to answer his brother but then someone said:

"That was what I was going to ask the both of you..." The voice sounded vaguely familiar and had a French accent. Then suddenly, France came out from a forest that was surrounding the field, he wasn't really wearing anything besides torn up pants. "What happened to all the flower's here,it's now just burnt grass and why is France here? Wait.." Italy said as he had an idea, but then there was somebody else who came. It was Spain who was saying "Hey France , the bath in that river didn't really help with the dog smell! It won't come off!" They were werewolves too?!


	4. Chapter 4

Germany had been searching for Italy since late last night and found a track of wolf paw prints to where his Italian "friend" was. He followed the paw prints which lead him through the forest that surrounded the use-to-be field. When he arrived there, he spotted a scared Romano, hiding behind Spain who was cheerful as always, Italy who was also slightly scared and confused, and last but not least France, who was being himself and scaring Romano in the process. Oh and I forgot to mention that they were (except for Germany of course!) nude. "What the hell?!" Germany said aloud as he looked at all of them. He then walked towards them, and then he suddenly stepped onto something that didn't feel like the other dead particles of foliage he stepped on. It was a Wolf's Bane flower that had managed to survive somehow.

Germany then picked up the flower and everyone looked at him, well actually the flower. "My ,that flower has an _agréable_ scent." France said as 2 wolf ears appeared on the Frenchman's head.

"Si, France I have to agree with you on that." Romano said as a wolf tail appeared on the Italian's body. Spain didn't say anything but the scent of the Wolf's Bane was making him walk towards Germany, ears and a tail appearing on the Spaniard's body. Italy was trying to ignore the scent but couldn't, then suddenly they all shifted into their wolf form and attack poor Germany over the flower. Germany fought back and somehow escaped the pack of wolves that were trying to attack him. When the wolves noticed he was gone with the flower, they ran after him. Germany was running towards his house and when he arrived he put the flower in a container where it could be safe and put the container in an area that they couldn't find. Though soon after Germany was greeted by the werewolves who were angered and one attacked him. That one was Italy. "I-Italy... I-If...you can here me...s-stop this! Stop trying to a-attack me over this stupid f-flower or else-" the wolf then stopped attacking him and looked at Germany for a moment whining slightly.

"Italy did you do it? Did you gain control of your wolf form"

Italy's tail wagged in reply which made Germany sigh in relief and the other werewolves looked at Italy for a moment. "That's..good... Very good.."

**agréable- pleasant, lovely in French**


	5. Chapter 5

Italy's tail then stopped wagging for the moment and he looked at the other werewolves for a moment, they then started to growl. Italy's ear's went down slightly and he whined, his tale also tucked in between his legs. "Italy?" Germany said as he looked at his werewolf-friend, Italy then looked back at him. When Italy looked at Germany though, one of the werewolves' then bit Italy on the back leg and he yelped. Suddenly another werewolf then bit his back and he howled in pain. "Felicano!" Germany yelled as he then punched the other werewolves, trying to defend Italy. Then werewolves growled and tried to attack Germany but he punched them and fought them. He fought them untitled hey finally left the house.

Germany panted and then looked at Italy, who was wounded and whining. He then picked up the Italian and put him on the couch. Germany's then went to get some bandages to bandage Italy's wounds. When he arrived back, he noticed Italy was his human form. He then wrapped Italy's wounds. "Feli-I mean Italy, why did they attack you?" Germany asked as he blushed ever so slightly. Italy shrugged in reply.

"I-I don't'a know, but it did notice something about them that was different than before, their eyes were red, like blood!" Germany's eyes widened slightly.

"Mein Gott, Italy do you think they got cursed or..."

"Somebody is controlling them, then yes Ludwig I do." Germany blushed again when Italy had called him Ludwig. "What if it's from that flower, the Wolf's Bane, what if somebody's controlling them by using that?"

"But Italy,wouldn't that mean they would have to sniff the flower to get under it's control?"

"Not necessarily, ve~, us werewolves can smell that flower even if it were yards away to get under it's or someone's ,that is if we don't control ourselves ve~ ."

"So that's why you and the others attacked me." Germany said to himself but then he replied "Uh Italy, how do you know all of this stuff on werewolves?"

"Luddie! I am a werewolf, ve~ and Grandpa Rome told me!" Italy smiled and Germany started to blush again.

"Anyways Italy, we better get the rest of the werewolves before they start attacking innocent people or get lost or get trapped, though we'll wait for you to heal first." Italy smiled even wider.

"Okay, Germany."


End file.
